


A Night of Betrayal and Longing

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: A short fic per request on my twitter
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Night of Betrayal and Longing

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic per request on my twitter

There was a loud bang on the door of Kate’s apartment.

“I’m coming,” Kate said as she made her way over. When she opened it she was surprised to see who was on the other end. “Sophie.”

“Hey,” said Sophie.

“Hey, um, come on in.”

“Thanks.”

“Everything okay?”

“Not really.”

“Let me guess, Julia?”

“How’d you know?”

“I know things.”

Which was entirely true. Not only had Kate found out the truth about Julia but the two of them had taken the fight to the roof of the Crow’s office, while dressed in her Bat suit. Unfortunately Julia had gotten away but had left empty handed. Kate could only fear she would be back but when she was she would be even more determined to take her down.

Kate went over to her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of scotch to pour them both a drink. She then brought it over to Sophie who took a seat on the couch.

“I just don’t know what to believe right now. We were getting close and now this. It makes me wonder just how much corruption there is in the Crow’s division. Right now the only person I feel I can trust is your dad.”

“Well you’re not the only one she fooled even I got played and not just by her but by Reagan too.”

“Reagan, your ex?”

“Yeah. She was looking for the book too and she found it. Who knows what she may have done with it.”

“None of this makes any sense. And how is it that both women have ties to you and were looking for the exact same book? Talk about strange coincidence, hu?”

“Is it really? I mean you know I work with Luscious Fox’s son. They used me to get to him.”

“Yeah but why, what is so damn important about that thing?”

“That’s what we need to find out.”

Sophie looked at her curiously. “We?”

“This is my best friend’s dad, you don’t really expect me to sit on the sidelines do you?”

“Kate, you’re not even a Crow.”

“Doesn’t matter. I have the resources and a friend who can help.”

“Really, like who, I mean Julia is out so who else is there?”

“Let’s just say a mutual friend.”

“You mean, Batwoman.”

“Yeah.”

“You really think she’d be willing to help?”

“Given that Luscious worked for my cousin, yeah I think she would.”

“Guess it wouldn’t hurt. She’s one of the few people I can trust right now.” 

“I’ll be discrete on my end. Don’t need my dad finding out I’m working the case when technically I shouldn’t be. First having one psychopathic serial killer for a daughter and then his relestate daughter going rogue and pretending to be some kind of vigilante, that wouldn’t exactly sit too well with him.”

“Good point.”

“In the meantime, why didn’t you tell me about your mom,” Kate asked.

“You found out about that, hu?” Kate nodded. “I don’t know I guess a part of me wasn’t ready to say anything. You and I have sort of been on the in’s and out’s so I was struggling to deal with it all. I didn’t want to see the look on your face when I told you and when I told you my mom practically hates me for it.”

“Hey,” Kate said as she reached out for her hand, “I could never hate you. I’m sorry you’re mom is reacting that way but maybe she’ll come around,” Kate said with a hint of hope and optimism that Sophie loved.

“As much as I would love to believe that she won’t. My mom’s not like your dad, Kate. She openly admits that she does not like gays so for her daughter to be one, to her that’s the biggest sin of all.”

“I wish somehow I could change that for you.”

Sophie gave her a soft smile, “so do I.” Feeling the tension between the two of them, Sophie placed her glass on the table. “I should go,” she said as she got up.

“Do you have to?” Kate asked.

“Kate, I think you know what’ll happen if I stay.”

“Would that really be such a bad thing?”

Sophie and Kate stared at each other. The longing was there but so was the fear. They moved closer to each other until the fire burned within them and their kiss ignited the flame that glowed through the night.


End file.
